Don't Leave
by Ezria.Lovers.Forever
Summary: Ian is let go from PLL and he feels he should go back to Virginia for a while. How will Lucy take the news of Ian no longer being her co-worker and love interest? Can she convince him to stay in LA? Lucian One-Shot.


**Don't Leave**

**I don't own PLL **

**Yes we have all determined by now I have a serious writing problem, it is honestly ridiculous. Here is my last one shot. I hope you all like it and it shines light on the current things going about with PLL and on Twitter. Enjoy! :)**

**Ian's POV **

"_Your character is being written off of the show."_ Those words were continuously running through my head on a loop.

I had sat in Marlene King's office all morning hearing about how Ezra Fitz will no longer be a character on the show. So many things have been flying through my mind I was unable to think straight and comprehend it all. When the realization that I was no longer employed dawned on me I had numbly walked out of her office to my car and then drove to the liquor store where I bought a bottle of scotch. I didn't have any intention to drink it all, or anywhere near that much, I just needed a glass of alcohol to drink over the new information. As planned I had gotten the bottle of scotch, gone home and sat on my couch for the remainder of the afternoon until late evening thinking about what I was going to do. Sure I had just finished a movie so I had plenty of cash stored up in my bank account to live off of until I manage to find another job but what am I supposed to do in the mean time? Jobs don't come easy in Hollywood. Certainly not good, well paying, and long lasting jobs that is. Pretty Little Liars has been my family for the past four years and now I am just kicked out of it as if I was unwillingly emancipated. What kind of deal is that? I didn't even get a warning or a notice in advance about it. Simply boom, your character is gone.

With an idea in mind I get up off my couch, grab my keys and head out.

* * *

I take a deep breath before bringing my hand up to knock on the fancy white door in front of me. After a couple minutes and fear of no one being home, the door opens. However it revealed the wrong person.

"Hey Ian, what's up?" Annie, Lucy's roommate asks upon opening the door.

"Is Lucy here? I really need to talk to her."

"No she isn't actually. I think she is staying late at work to learn some more Martial Arts moves with Ryan for filming. You're welcome to come in and wait for her though if you'd like." Annie offers, stepping back to open the door a little wider.

I shake my head in denial. "No that's okay thank you, I don't want you to have to wait around with me. Can I drop something off in her room for her though?"

Annie gives me an odd look before replying with a simple, "sure."

She lets me inside the apartment and points to where Lucy's room was though I already knew which door lead to hers.

"Do you have any paper and a pen I could borrow?"

"Yeah, let me find some."

Annie disappears in the apartment then returns shortly after with paper and a pen. I thank her then walk into Lucy's room. I can't help but sigh as I walk into the room and push the door to behind me. My eyes take in the clean room and neatly made bed. I take a seat on the side of her bed and run a hand through my hair. I sit the gift I had brought for her next to me on the bed and sat the paper and pen down on her nightstand.

I thought one day I would muster up the courage to tell Lucy how I felt about her but I guess that won't be happening now. When we had first started on Pretty Little Liars we had been attracted to each other and had thought about dating but we were worried of what would happen if we were to ever break up. I had planned on telling her the day we wrapped PLL that I had feelings for her and I wanted to try and be more with her but that isn't going to happen now is it? Yes I am off the show but she seems so close with Ryan that I'm afraid if I were to bring up my feelings I would be shut down and he would win just like he did for PLL. Everything had been fine then he came and suddenly the network feels the student/teacher aspect isn't appropriate for a family channel? I let out a loud huff and pick up the paper and pen to begin writing her my note goodbye.

_Luc, _

_As much as I had wanted to say this in person you aren't home obviously thus me writing it instead. This is my goodbye to you. The network as well as Marlene have decided it is time to say goodbye to the great Ezra Fitz and therefor fired me today. I am sad to say I will no longer be on set to tease you about the little goofy things you do, take crazy pictures with you, or pull pranks on you between takes. These past four years have been amazing Lucy. I have loved seeing you grow as an actress and watch as you prepare for your music career to take off. I have also enjoyed getting to work alongside such a talented young woman like yourself and learn from you and your ways of acting. So thank you. Thank you Lucy for all you have done for me since we met; from helping me raise money for Lupus to dealing with my horrid breath when we make out on set. Which brings me to the next thing I have to tell you, I am going to head back to Virginia for a little while. With just finishing the movie then this sudden reality hit I think I should spend some time with my family back home before looking for a new gig. I wish I had been able to say this in person like I earlier mentioned but I also think it would have been too hard to say goodbye to someone who means as much to me as you do. You are a very special and bright woman Karen Lucille Hale. I know you will go far in life and I can't wait to watch you achieve your dreams whether that be right here from LA or back in Virginia. Don't ever forget that Goose. _

_Love_

_Ian _

When I finish writing the letter I have tears running down my face. I didn't think it would be this hard but who am I kidding? Its my little Lucy Goose here. I don't know how I am going to go seeing her on set occasionally to not at all. As weird as it is, I enjoyed our shared kisses for filming. It was as if in those moments she was actually a part of me and not just a friend who I secretly loved. I wipe away the tears that had fallen then stand up from the bed.

I pick up the gift I had bought for her on the way here to look at it. I had gotten a medium sized stuffed Goose because of my nickname I had given Lucy; Lucy Goose. I sit it in the middle of her bed in front of the pillows with the folded up note in front of it. Walking out of her room I flip off the light and slowly drag my feet out to the living room.

"Here is your pen back. Thanks again for letting me in."

"Is everything okay Ian?" Annie asks with worry. I simply slump my shoulders and shake my head.

Walking out the front door I slowly make my way down to my car and drive home where I proceed to pack a bag of clothes for my stay in Virginia as well as Mochi and Bailey's leashes and food to take with me. I wasn't sure how long I plan on staying in Virginia but I figured once realization hits me completely I won't be all that up to coming back to LA. It's going to be hard enough that the only time I got to see Lucy was on set due to her busy work schedule and everything she is juggling but the fact that we no longer work together I probably won't ever get to see her is a thought I don't wish to dwell on. Therefor I think it would be better to stay over on the east coast so I can say the reason I haven't seen her is because we are in different states rather than the fact that she is too busy building a career.

**Lucy's POV **

Walking into my apartment I laugh thinking of the night's events. It had been a pretty fun day on set actually. After I was finished filming my scenes Ryan and I worked on some new moves for the show which were quite interesting. It was a little after 10:15 by the time I got home and I was ready to walk into my bedroom and collapse on bed with my baby Jack.

"Hey Luc, there you are." Annie's urgent voice suddenly rings out. She quickly walks down the hall to the kitchen where I was getting a bottle of water out of the fridge. She looks anxious and worried.

"Is something wrong Banan?"

"Ian came over earlier, he left something for you in your bedroom. Something seemed off with him Luc." She wrings her hands in a worried manner causing my own anxiousness to rise high. I furrow my brow and turn to walk across the apartment to my bedroom.

I push open the door and flip on the light my gaze is instantly drawn to the center of my bed where an adorable stuffed animal that was a goose was sitting in front of my pillows with a piece of paper in front of it. I could tell Annie stayed leaning in the doorway of my room as I went over to my bed and sat down in the same spot that held a few wrinkles from where Ian had apparently taken a seat on my bed. I slowly unfold the note and my eyes begin running through the letter word by word. Before I was even halfway through I had tears streaming down my face.

Why? Why would they just fire him out of the blue? Why would he have to leave? I pick up the goose he had left for me and snuggle it to my chest.

"How long ago?" I lift my head to ask Annie.

"Uh about an hour and a half ago or so."

"I need to go see him before he leaves. Will you please take care of Jake until I get back?"

When Annie nods in response I jump up from the bed and hurry back out to the kitchen to grab my purse and run down to my car. Despite my outfit of a summer dress with heels it doesn't slow me down in my swift run/walk across the parking lot.

Over thirty aggravating minutes later and I finally arrive at Ian's house. I all but bang on the door without stopping until he opens the door. I could hear Mochi and Bailey barking but it wasn't loud enough that they were at the front door; they must be up in Ian's room. The second the door opens to reveal a sleepy Ian all of my emotions rush back at once.

"You can't leave!" I shout with tears in my eyes.

Pushing past him I let myself into his house and head straight for his living room where I pace.

"Why not, Luc? I should go see my family since I suddenly have a lot of free time on my hands. Not like I didn't have plenty of free time before this afternoon though." He mutters lowly.

"Please Ian don't go. They can't be serious to fire you! You have a contract and everything, they can't terminate you abruptly. We can fight this, it isn't right," I protest.

He snorts and shakes his head. "That's exactly what I thought and I said the same thing however they pulled out my contract and in the fine print I can be let go if the network feels my character isn't appropriate and there isn't a feasible way of repairing the issue."

"Ian no. This isn't your fault though. They are the ones who wrote your character in a poor direction and screwed it all up. They can't just up and fire you."

"I tried Lucy, I really did. They told me that was it, that I was finished at PLL and told me my check would be in the mail."

"But why do you have to leave to go all the way across the country? Why right now?"

It has been hard enough with my lack of scenes with Ian at work but now if he goes all the way to Virginia for who knows how long then when will I get to see him? Deep down I knew I have always loved him and I have struggled with keeping it to myself but in this moment I didn't give a damn about any of that. He can't leave. I know he is planning to go see his family but he can't just leave here, leave me, all of a sudden.

I stand here listening to his response of why he feels like he should get away for a while and I selfishly think he needs to stay here because I can't lose him.

"Why do you want me to stay so badly Lucy? You're going to be busy filming for the show and recording more tracks for your album that you won't even realize that I am gone. It'll be fine I promise." I could see the dishonesty and heartbreak in his eyes. How can he stand here and lie to me?

"Because I—because…. Ugh!" Unable to form words I launch myself at him. I grasp the sides of his neck and kiss him passionately. It takes a moment for him to register what was happening before his lips reciprocate the kiss. I moan in his mouth when his right arm hooks around my waist and his left hand cups my face gently. "Because I love you and I don't want you to leave me. You're my Shmian."

Ian's eyes fill with love and he stares at me for several beats to see if he imaged what I just said or if it were real. After deciding to go with the latter a smile breaks out on his face and he pulls me into a chaste kiss.

"I love you Goose." A wide smile graces my lips hearing those words finally leave his mouth in the proper context.

"Can I stay here tonight…in your room with you?" I ask hesitantly.

"Of course you can. Before we take this anywhere though I think we need to talk first to prevent us doing something either of us regret." Ian replies cautiously.

"Yeah," I nod my head in agreement. "I just want to fall asleep cuddled in your arms for the first time. We can talk in the morning and sort everything out. For now we just sleep, snuggle, and kiss. Not necessarily in that order though." I giggle at the same time as his chuckle.

Ian bends down to hook his arm under the backsides of my legs to lift me up in his arms bridal style. He then proceeds to carry me upstairs to his bedroom where I change into one of his shirts before we climb into bed together.

"Hey Ian?" I whisper to him.

"Yeah, Luc?"

"I really love the goose you got me."

He presses a kiss to my forehead and tightens his arms around me.

"I'm glad Sweetheart."

That night was the first night before everything would change for the better. A horrible event actually turned into a bright one for the two who would become an official couple the following morning. Lucy and Ian had quite the amount of things to talk through but they knew they could make it work one way or another. With them no longer being coworkers there wasn't a conflict of interest between the two anymore.


End file.
